ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee (The Expendables)
How Lee joined the Tourney Lee Christmas is a former SAS soldier, has hand-to-hand combat training, and an expert at close quarters knife combat. He is second-in command of the team and is also Barney Ross’s right hand worthy man and close friend ever since he joined the team. Sometime during the events of the film, Lee Christmas has been in a year and a half-long relationship with a woman named Lacy, but it was not fully developed due to Lee Christmas's mercenary life, a detail he never disclosed to her. It isn't until after his mission in the Gulf of Aden that Lee Christmas attempts to get into an engagement with Lacy. However, Lee Christmas learns that Lacy entered into a relationship with another man. The result of her behavior was due in part to the both of them being estranged from their personal lives outside of dating each other. This leaves Lee Christmas into a downward spiral up to the point that he loses a knife-throwing contest to Tool. Lee Christmas later accompanies Barney Ross to Vilena to perform reconnaissance on General Garza. However, the reconnaissance goes south, with Barney Ross and Lee Christmas barely escaping the country aboard the sea plane Shortly after returning to their base and learning of the true nature of the operation, Barney Ross, Yin Yang, and Lee Christmas agree into rescinding their contract with Mr. Church. Lee Christmas attempts to visit Lacy only to find out that her new boyfriend abused her. Vengeful, Lee Christmas fights off the boyfriend and his friends, threatening to kill them if they ever retaliate. Lee Christmas gets Lacy to safety, but the state of their relationship remains ambivalent. After learning that Barney Ross decides to return to Vilena to save Sandra, Lee Christmas decides to let Barney Ross do it on his own, unaware that Yin Yang has accompanied him. However, Lee Christmas has changed his mind, convincing Hale Caesar and Toll Road to aid their leader. During the rescue mission, Lee Christmas and Yin Yang are the first operatives to save a captured Barney Ross and are successful in killing The Brit in a prolonged fight. During the rest of the operation, Lee Christmas assists Barney Ross in killing James Munroe by throwing Gunner Jensen 's knife into Munroe's back while Ross shot him with his revolver, calling it a "tie." Having his personal issues resolved, Lee Christmas beats Tool in another knife-throwing contest. In the sequel, Lee Christmas maintains a fairly prominent role like he did in the previous movie. Barney Ross, Lee Christmas, and the rest of the team are deployed to Nepal, Asia to rescue Dr. Zhou, a hostage. They also rescue the captured mercenary Trench Mauser. Later on, Barney Ross is forced by Mr. Church to retrieve a downed airplane in Albania. The Expendables are able to retrieve the item, but are then ambushed by Jean Vilain, his right-hand man Hector, and Vilain's mercenary group (the Sangs), who have captured Billy "The Kid". Jean Vilain demands the item in exchange for Billy "The Kid"'s life. Barney Ross tells Lee Christmas to hand over the item, and Lee Christmas throws the it at Hector's feet. Hector demands that Lee Christmas pick it up and hand it to him and, after being prompted by Barney Ross to do as Hector asked, Lee Christmas hands him the item. However, this did no good as Jean Vilain roundhouse kicks a knife through Billy "The Kid"'s heart and flees by helicopter. Barney Ross, Lee Christmas, and the rest of the team swear vengeance on Jean Vilain after burying Billy "The Kid". Eventually, the team arrives at a village near Bulgaria where they find several armed female villagers guarding their children from Jean Vilain's forces. The Expendables are told that the local inhabitants are taken by the Sang's and put to work as slaves in a plutonium mine, never returning, and the women ask for the Expendables' help. The Sangs arrive for more villagers and run into a priest in a church. The priest turns out to be Lee Christmas who is able to eliminate all the Sang's within the building, while the rest of the Sangs are killed by the rest of the Expendables. The team eventually locates Jean Vilain and the mine, and they assault the area with their plane before deliberately crashing their plane into the mine. They are able to save the miners from execution, but Jean Vilain and Hector escape with the plutonium and remotely detonate explosive charges in the mine causing it to collapse, trapping the miners and the Expendables. Eventually Mr. Church and Trench Mauser arrive, free the miners and the Expendables, and join the team to pursue Jean Vilain. The group intercepts Jean Vilain and his men at an airport as he prepares to leave by plane. Joined again by Booker, the Expendables, Trench Mauser, and Mr. Church engage the the Sang's in battle. Lee Christmas engages Hector in a hand-to-hand battle, which ends with Lee Christmas killing Hector by brutally pushing the character's head into a set of moving helicopter rotors. Meanwhile, Barney Ross is able to kill Jean Vilain and avenge Billy "The Kid". In the third movie, Lee Christmas participates in rescuing Doc from the prision train and the mission in Mogadishu, Somalia that was a failure, Lee Christmas is then sidelined with the other Expendable members, Gunner Jensen, Doc, and Toll Road after Hale Caesar is wounded by Conrad Stonebanks. Lee Christmas and the other team member get into a rivalry with the young Expendable recruits, even missing a shot at Mars, who is one of the recruits with his knife and leaves in depression his other team mates. He returns to join Barney Ross and Galgo to rescue the young Expendable members and to hunt down Conrad Stonebanks. In the aftermath he beats Doc in a knife challenge at the Rusty Bar after Hale Caesar is recovered. He also cheers Barney Ross up by continuing the team no matter what age as the entire team awaits the next mission. At the start of the second Tourney, Lee Christmas is given a mission to keep eyes on a supposed sorceress Lucinda. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lee swings his knives past one another. After the announcer calls his name Lee swings his knives and shoots a SIG-Sauer P226R saying "You know it's not easy being your friend." Special Moves Jingle Blades (Neutral) Lee throws two knives at his opponent. Oh Christmas Gun (Side) Lee lunges and shoots bullets out of a G36C rifle 8 times. Deck the Knives (Up) Lee jumps into the air while spinning his knives in circles. Tree Cutter (Down) Lee slides forward while slicing his knives. Tell It on the Knife (Hyper Smash) Lee shoots an HK416 at his opponent. If he hits, he makes the opponent drop to his/her knees then Christmas does two hard diagonal cuts with his knives, knocking the opponent away. Joy to the Knife (Final Smash) Lee throws his knives at the opponent. If he hits, he then walks up and says "You really need to learn how to fight." then pulls the knives out and cuts at the opponent in a 14-hit auto combo, then moves behind the opponent, sets a knife on his/her throat and says "Merry fucking Christmas." then slits the throat resulting in bloodloss, a life from the stock lost and a Stamina KO cry. Victory Animations #Lee cuts a balloon then says "Next time, I'll deflate all your balls, friend." #Lee Christmas motions a knife inches from his neck from one side to another and says "I should stab you in the heart." #Lee thrusts his knives, shoots a SIG-Sauer P226R then sheathes the knives saying "So you like knives, huh?" On-Screen Appearance Lee climbs off a motorbike and says "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and knife." Trivia *Lee Christmas' rival is a little witch girl who once tormented Enchancia, until she became friends with Sofia the First, Lucinda. *Lee Christmas shares his Japanese voice actor with Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Silver Fang, Freddy Krueger, Max Zorin, Darth Maul, Red Skull, Wu Tong and Gild Tesoro. *Lee Christmas shares his French voice actor with Theoden and Master Croc. *Lee Christmas shares his German voice actor with Jinei Udo, Dr. Facilier, Diablo, Punisher, Frankenstein, Kahmunrah, Gargamel, Unalaq and Frieza. *Lee Christmas shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Don Krieg and Grant. Category:The Expendables characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes